


Being in Love

by islasands



Series: Lambski [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might be continued...</p></blockquote>





	Being in Love

“Come on,” Adam said, pulling Sauli by his arm. He walked down to the car. He opened the door for Sauli, as he always did, but his mind was elsewhere.

Adam began texting someone as the car pulled away. Sauli stared out the window. He leaned his cheek on the cold glass. He breathed a circle of mist on the pane and drew a spiral on it with his forefinger. When Adam placed his hand on his knee he didn’t turn to look at him.

 _Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to go home, to walk into the house and have the family dog leap up, placing its paws on his chest. He wanted his mother to pull back from their reunion embrace and scan his face the way she always did, looking for signs of his happiness or lack of it. And he wanted his father to look up at him, smile, but not get up to give him a hug. No, instead of doing that he would read something out, some local news, acting as though Sauli had not been away at all. And after they had eaten and talked and laughed he could go to his room and throw himself down on his childhood bed and close his eyes. Think. Cry._

 _Cry? Why that? When he had never been so happy._

 _He remembered when he and his friends had gone to the mountains on a snow-boarding expedition. He had woken up in the middle of the night and gone outside to stand on the deck of the little chalet. It was snowing yet he could still see the moon and stars. The slope below the chalet looked as though a bolt of white silk had been released to cover it. He wished he could lie down on it, arms and legs akimbo, and let all three of them, snow, stars and moon, slowly cover him up with their ambivalent touches. Wanting nothing from him._

 _“You don’t care who I am,” he had said to all the non-caring things that surrounded him; the mountains, the trees, the snowflakes, the far off heavenly bodies. He had never felt so happy._

“What’s wrong?” Adam said.

Sauli looked at him. He paused, wondering whether he should tell him what was wrong. He decided against it. Besides, how could he explain that being in love was painful sometimes. How could he explain that being together was sometimes so miraculous, so breathtaking – like a mountain full of the splendour of its size - that he needed to be alone. Alone and small and unimportant to anyone. Meaningless in anyone else’s scheme of things. He suddenly cast himself against Adam’s chest. Adam held him tight, kissed his head, murmured loving things to him.

“I’m sorry I’m so bossy sometimes,” Adam said.

Sauli shrugged, pressing himself closer into Adam’s embrace. Adam held him tight while he carried on texting. The windscreen wipers swished. It was raining in LA.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be continued...


End file.
